Unnatural Requests
by unnaturalstories
Summary: I'm doing requests! Anyone looking to have a request written, read more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

I've written a few stories for the outsider fandom a while ago. I would love to get back into writing, but my idea tank is running on empty. It would be amazing to write some one-shots for everyone. So if you've been dying to have your fantasy written out, a plot that won't leave you alone, or just something you're too lazy to write yourself; shoot me a review and I'll do my best!

**Rules:**

**1.** I'm sorry but I won't do OC characters. First, I just don't want to, but also they're not mine, they're not in the books, I wouldn't even know how to write them.

**2.** No slash. Sorry, but in the books they're just friends and I like to portray them like that!

**3.** I would prefer no romance, but it's definitely not a deal breaker. I will try to write romance, it's just not my cup of tea.

And I guess that's it. Please try to be as specific as you can when requesting a story just so I have a lot to go off of. Let's get requesting!

~unnaturalstories


	2. Someone to Count On

**Alright! Request numero uno! This one was requested by**** Archduchess Catherine of york and her request was: Jonny(plot his parents kick him out the house while it raining and Dally finds him) 2. Dallas gets a puppy 3. Jonny x Dallas. I tried to put all the elements into this story. It was written as friendship, but if you squint you could see some slash. To Selkiesong22 and the two guests, I will definitely write both plots. However, I have guest13's story to write first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark, the sky heavy with inky black clouds. Periodically, the sound of thunder could be heard from far away. The air smelled of rain soon to come.

"You're the most worthless son I could've ever asked for! What is wrong with you? I don't want you in my sight. Get out! Get out of my house!"

The shrill screaming of Ms. Cade could be heard all the way down the street.

Johnny Cade, a small brown skinned, brown haired boy bolted out the door and down the stairs into the late afternoon. The moment his feet hit pavement, the sky opened up and a torrent of rain began to fall. He wiped his sleeve across his eyes, trying to convince himself that his cheeks were wet from the rain. He started to walk toward the empty lot, flipping up the collar of his jacket to help shield himself from the droplets of water. Another night in the lot, boy, was he getting tired of sleeping outside. Especially, on the wet ground.

Once he made it into the lot, he made a beeline for the big tree in the back. It would give him some shelter from the deluge of water; and he had a stache of newspaper hidden in a small nook under the tree. He reached down and pulled the crumpled pages out. They were slightly damp from the moisture in the air, but still perfectly usable. After making a small "bed" for himself, he curled up as close to the tree as he could get and settled in for a _long _night. He had just started to doze off when he heard someone stumbling through the lot. He froze with fear, his breath stuck in his throat. Were the soc's back? Did they follow him? Were they here to beat him up again? Could his night honestly get any worse? He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped the darkening sky would keep him hidden. But his hopes were dashed when he could hear the footsteps getting closer to him. He wanted to _cry._

"Johnny? Is that you?"

Johnny felt his entire body relax with relief. He let out a long breath and ran a shaking hand through his greasy hair.

"Dally?" He tried to hide the slight tremble in his voice. "I thought you were a soc!"

Dallas Winston had elvish looking features, with hair so blond it appeared almost white. His blue eyes were cold with all the hatred in the world, except for when he was with the kid. Johnny was the only person Dallas cared about and seeing the kid outside in the rain made his blood boil.

"What the hell are you doin' out here?"

Dallas reached down and offered Johnny a hand up, who reluctantly took it. He inspected Johnny's face which was pale, allowing the bruises and cuts to stand out. He already knew what Johnny was going to say before the words were even out of his mouth.

Johnny shifted before mumbling, "my mom kicked me out again."

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Jesus christ," dally muttered under his breath. "Come on. You're coming with me."

Dallas grabbed Johnny's arm and turned him in the proper direction before walking off. Johnny stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and followed behind Dallas without question. They walked through the downpour for 10 minutes before Johnny asked.

"What were you doing out in this weather, Dal?"

Dallas gave a rueful smile and glanced over at his friend.

"I caught Evie sleeping with Tim Shepherd. Can you believe it? _Tim._ _Shepherd_. That no good, filthy ..."

Dallas proceeded to call Evie, and even Tim, some of the worst names Johnny had ever heard. He knew he never want to repeat them to anyone, let alone call anyone those words. Once Dallas had gleefully finished saying every bad word he could think of, he finished his explanation.

"So anyway, I needed to let off some steam. I was looking for a fight. But I found you instead. To be honest, JohnnyCakes, I'm glad I found you."

Dallas wrapped his arm around Johnny's neck and gave him a playful noogie.

"Stop it Dal!" Johnny wailed while pushing at Dallas. "Hey, where are we going?"

Dallas pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself.

"We're going back to my place. You'll stay the night there."

Neither boy said anything else until they reached Buck Merril's place. The windows were dark and no sound could be heard from inside. Dallas opened the front door and motioned Johnny inside. He led him upstairs and into the room he rented from Buck.

"You're soaking wet. Why don't you take those clothes off and I'll try to find you something to wear."

Dallas turned around and started to rummage around in a pile of clothes set atop a chair. Johnny removed his sopping wet jean jacket, but hesitated taking off his shirt. Dallas spun back around clutching a shirt and a pair of sweats in his hand.

"Johnny, come on, take those clothes off before you get sick."

Dallas walked forward and grasped the bottom of Johnny's shirt.

"Lift up your arms," Dallas instructed.

Reluctantly, Johnny followed his orders. The older boy pulled the shirt up and over Johnny's lithe body revealing a myriad of scratches and bruises littering his torso. Dallas sucked in a sharp breath and lightly brushed his fingers over the damage. He knew Johnny didn't have the best parents in the world, but seeing it first hand made a difference.

"That looks like it hurts," Dallas mumbled, unable to take his eyes off of the injuries.

Johnny shrugged, uncomfortable. "I've dealt with worse."

Dallas' face hardened. His jaw and fists clenched tightly. If he could help it, Johnny was _never_ going back to that house.

"It doesn't matter if you've dealt with worse. This is bad enough. Let's get you cleaned up and into something warm and dry."

Dallas checked to see if any of Johnny's ribs were broken. Luckily, they were just badly bruised and would heal in time. However, that didn't change how painful they still were. Dallas put some rubbing alcohol on the cuts and tried to ignore the small noises of pain coming from the dark haired boy.

"_I'm so sorry, Johnny," _Dallas thought as he continued to disinfect the wounds. He swore he saw a lone tear make its way down Johnny's grimy face, but when he glanced back it was gone.

Once he had cleaned and dressed all of the injuries, he helped Johnny get dressed in his t-shirt and sweats. They were a bit big on the smaller boy, but they would have to do. Dallas changed into another pair of sweats, but neglected to put a shirt on. He hated shirts and refused to wear one if he didn't have to. They were too restricting in his opinion.

"Hey JohnnyCakes, do you want some painkillers?" Dallas started to rifle around in his medicine cabinet that was located in the adjoined bathroom.

He pulled out a bottle of acetaminophen and shook it, causing the pills to rattle around. Johnny laid curled up on Dallas' bed, clutching a spare pillow. He merely nodded his head and held out his hand for the medicine. Dallas dropped two small, white, tablets into the other boys hand. Seconds later, he also tossed an unopened water bottle at the kid. He didn't miss the way Johnny's hand trembled as he took a sip of the water.

"You hungry Johnny? I could run out and get us some food. I don't think Buck would mind me borrowing his car." Dallas flashed a wicked smirk. Buck may not have much, but he had a nice car, and Dallas took every opportunity he could to drive it. With or without Bucks permission.

Johnny just shrugged, but then his stomach grumbled loudly. He gave Dallas a sheepish grin.

"I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

Dallas' eyes flashed coldly, He swore under his breath. The Cades were dead meat, once he found a way to kill them without getting caught.

"I'll be back," he growled and slammed the door.

Johnny tried to sleep, but his ribs were really starting to smart. He tried changing positions, but that didn't help. He tried sitting up, and that took pressure off his ribs, but then he couldn't get his head comfortable. Eventually, he just gave up and sat against the wall waiting for Dally to return. He sure was lucky that Dallas showed up when he did. He had not been looking forward to spending another night in the lot. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Dallas or the gang looking out for him. Johnny was lost in these thoughts when Dallas returned holding a Dairy Queen bag in one hand and two drinks in his other.

They sat in silence, both wolfing down two sandwiches each, within 5 minutes. Johnny, in the process of trying to eat a mouth full of fries and take a drink at the same time, choked a little. Dallas pounded him on the back and told him to slow down. Once all the food had been eaten, and stomachs were full, both boys settled down for the night. They were sharing a full sized bed, just big enough for both of them to sleep easy.. Well, on most nights. However, this night was not a normal night. Johnny tossed and turned, but he could not get comfortable. The painkillers took away the sharp twinge and left a dull ache in its place; which he was eternally grateful for, but he still couldn't find a position that made it possible for him to fall asleep.

"Johnny, go to sleep!" Dallas griped. He shifted positions and looked at Johnny.

With a small grimace Johnny quietly said, "I can't"

"Why not?" Dallas sighed.

"My ribs hurt when I lay down. They make it hard to breath." Johnny didn't mean to sound so whiny, but he was tired, and in pain.

Dallas sat up and grabbed a few extra pillows from the bottom of the bed. He propped them up against the wall and lied back so he was in a reclined sitting position. He opened his arms and gestured for Johnny to come closer.

"Hey JohnnyCakes. Get over here. Lay on me."

Johnny could feel his face heating up. Dally wanted him to lay on him? Like a pillow? He'd never shared a bed with Dallas before, let alone slept on him. He faltered, unsure of what he should do.

"Johnny, what are you waitin' for? It'll help ease up on your ribs if you sit up. Now come on"

Dallas waved Johnny over again and waited for the brown skinned boy to come closer. Reluctantly, Johnny started to move closer to the blond. Once he was close enough, Dallas grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him into his chest. He waited for Johnny to find a comfortable position and then wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Is that better?" Dallas spoke into Johnny's ebony hair.

The only response Dallas recieved was a light snore. He smiled, rested his head atop Johnny's, and fell asleep too.

_**One Month Later…**_

"Hey JohnnyCakes! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

Dallas burst into the room he shared with his friend. Johnny was still asleep on the bed, he was not a morning person, and as a general rule, Dallas wasn't either. But today was different. Since today was Saturday, Dallas had to be ready to jockey for the Slash J later in the afternoon. He always got up early to make sure he was prepared for his races. He had wandered out to the stables to check on the horses, when he found something surprising. Something he knew Johnny was going to love.

He crept over to where Johnny was lying face down on the bed, face turned outward towards the room. He held his surprise up to Johnny's face and waited. Johnny woke with a start and instantly let out a shocked yelp. Why was his face _wet?_

Dallas let out a howl of laughter and dropped his surprise on the bed next to Johnny. Johnny, who was still a little disoriented from being awoken in such a rude manner, sat up and was instantly attacked by a small furry thing. It continued to get his face wet, which he really didn't appreciate. After a moment or two, Johnny finally got enough of his bearings to realize that Dallas had attacked him with a puppy! Johnny let out an astonished laugh and picked up the tiny furball.

"Where'd you get him Dally?"

"It's actually a she, and I found her hiding out in the stables. By the looks of her, she seems abandoned."

Johnny had gotten the dog to calm down enough so he could pet her. Her fur felt like satin, it was so soft.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Johnny asked. He was already attached and in love with her.

"Well, I thought maybe we could keep her. I know you like dogs, and they would just kill her if we took her to the pound." This kind of thing was completely out of Dallas' comfort zone, but he would do anything for Johnny if it made the kid happy.

"Are you serious?" Johnny exclaimed. He looked down into the puppy's warm, chocolate eyes.

Truth be told, Dallas only rescued the puppy because it reminded him a lot of Johnny. She had brown and black fur with the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. He couldn't leave her outside to fend for herself. Just like he couldn't leave Johnny.

"Yeah. I'm serious." Dallas looked at Johnny and smiled. "What should we name her?"

Johnny sat and pondered for a while. She was special, so she needed a special name. Finally, he found the perfect one.

"Lets name her Winston. Winnie for short." Johnny petted Winnie on the head. "She's a special dog and she deserves to be named after a special person."

Johnny looked up and met Dallas' eyes. All of a sudden, they didn't seem so cold anymore.

* * *

**So what did ya'll think? I feel like they might be a little ooc, I dunno. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ~ Unnaturalstories **


	3. Why Don't We

**A/N: I know this is stupid late. I had a really hard time writing this. It just didn't want to be written. I've also been super busy. My boyfriend and I just bought a house! But now that everyone is in quarantine I have time to write! Yay! Hopefully you all like this! Especially Guest13, I know I didn't use all the lyrics, but I like how the ending turned out and hopefully you do too! Guest13's request was: I just listened to the song What Am I by Why Don't We. I immediately thought of Ponyboy. Just listen to the song and I'm sure the ideas will start to flow. I mean it says "have you seen a sun set turn into a sun rise"! It is romance-y but not too much, I think. Anyway, please try your best! So enjoy!**

_**I met her on a Monday evening**_

_**She was standing outside of the park and ride**_

Ponyboy pushed open the large double doors and stepped out into the bright sunlight from the dimness of the high school hallways. The place felt empty. Ponyboy shot a look down to his watch, 4:30pm on a Monday. That would explain the emptiness. He got out late because he chose to stay behind to help tutor kids who struggled with English. He had a hard time seeing over the armload of books he was carrying. He stepped off the last stair when he bumped into someone. A few of his books fell from the top of the pile as he stumbled backwards. Ponyboy looked up into the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen. He knew those eyes, he envied those eyes, he loved those eyes. Sherri "Cherry" Valance.

_**And I said, "Hey ma, where you been?"**_

_**"Been looking for a woman like you for all my life"**_

"I'm sorry," he muttered quietly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Ponyboy," Cherry sounded surprised.

She bent down and picked up the books from the ground, brushing them off as she did so.

"Here," She placed the books back on top.

_**And she said, "Hola, talk to me**_

_**"Before I have to leave"**_

"What are you doing here so late?"

Ponyboy gave a slight shrug.

"I help tutor after school. Darry says it will look good on my college applications and since I'm a sophomore now I gotta start thinkin' about things like that, I guess."

Cherry nodded like she understood.

"What about you? What are you doin' here?"

Cherry glanced around quickly to make sure they were alone. Ponyboy noticed this with a small pang.

"My friends said they would wait for me, I had to meet with a teacher, but it seems like they've left."

"Do you need a ride? Two-Bit stayed home sick today, but he left me his car to drive. I've got my learners permit."

Cherry bit her lip, giving a slight shake of her head.

"Ponyboy, you know I can't. You're a greaser, I'm a soc, I don't even want to know what might happen if someone saw me riding around with you." Cherry adjusted the bag hanging from her shoulder. She seemed anxious just talking to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy scowled. He set his books on the ledge next to him.

_**And one day we could be**_

_**Maybe more than two lost souls just passing by**_

"That rumble, Johnny and Dally's deaths, changed nothing? What about Bobs? I thought things were getting better!" He took a step closer to the redhead, his eyes dark.

Cherry stared at Ponyboy cooly. She tucked a strand of titian hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry ponyboy, I don't think things are ever going to change around here."

She wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself and turned away. She didn't want to talk anymore, end of the conversation. She started to walk off when Ponyboy's words stopped her.

_**Tell me, have you seen a sunset**_

_**Turn into a sunrise?**_

Something about the way he said it. Like she shouldn't miss this opportunity. Like it would fix everything. Magical. Cherry slowly spun to face Ponyboy once again. She felt like she couldn't control her body, it has a mind of its own. Everything about this screamed crazy, absolutely insane. This would never work. He was a greaser and she was a soc. He lived on the east side and she lived on the west. They came from two completely different worlds. Yet, she found herself walking back over to him.

"No," she said. "I haven't"

Ponyboy gave a ghost of a smirk.

"Do you want to?" He held out his hand for her to take. Hesitantly, she placed hers inside his. He gripped it softly and tugged her towards Two-Bits car.

Once inside, Ponyboy started the engine and put the vehicle into drive. Cherry looked over at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, that is a surprise." Ponyboy shot Cherry a sly grin.

Ponyboy drove them outside of the city limits into a small hilly area. A few picnic tables littered the grounds.

"This is the best place to see the sunset." Ponyboy said. "I found it a few weeks after Johnny…"

He broke off and looked out his window. Without another word, he opened his door and stepped out. Cherry stayed in the car for a few moments longer. She still couldn't comprehend what she was doing here. She must be out of her mind. After a breath of courage, she joined Ponyboy outside. They stood in silence for a time, just taking in their surroundings. Suddenly, Pony grasped Cherry's hand and tugged, urging her to follow him. They moved through some fairly dense foliage before breaking through to a beautiful view. They were looking over the city, lights just barely starting to turn on in preparation of the impending darkness. The sun slowly inching its way towards the horizon.

"Ponyboy," Cherry gasped. "This is...this is wonderful!"

She took a few tentative steps forward for a better view. Maybe she wasn't crazy after all. She had never experienced a view this phenomenal. She felt a tugging in her chest. No soc boy would ever take her somewhere so beautiful. They would never appreciate these things like Ponyboy.

"So, we're supposed to stay out here all night?" She asked.

Ponyboy laughed.

"If you want too. It's the only way to see a sunset turn into a sunrise. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure Two-Bit has a blanket in his car, for his, uhh, nightly romps, if you know what I mean."

Cherry made a face and nodded her head. She rubbed her hands over her arms, a cold chill causing goose bumps to appear on her skin.

"Wait here one second."

Ponyboy disappeared back through the frondescence. Cherry watched him go and then turned back to watch the sun sink lower and lower. When Pony returned he stood and looked at Cherry. Really looked at her. She looked absolutely radiant with the last rays of the sun glinting off her cherry red locks. In that moment he wished greasers and socs never existed. He wished he could just be Ponyboy and she could just be Cherry, no stigmas attached.

_**Knew I was falling when I looked inside your eyes**_

"I found a couple blankets inside Two-Bits trunk."

Ponyboy spread one on the ground and sat down, gesturing for Cherry to join him. She situated herself on the opposite side, farthest from Ponyboy.

"You cold?" He asked, handing her a second blanket.

Cherry gave an almost imperceptible nod and took the blanket from the skinny boy.

"I also found some of these in the trunk, if you'd like one." Ponyboy held a can of beer out to her. Together, they watched the last slivers of the sun disappear behind the cityscape. In the dark they talked about school. Cherry, a senior this year, talked about all the pressure her parents piled on her.

"My mom hired a private tutor that comes over twice a week and all we do is go over SAT questions. I don't even know if I want to go to college, or what I want to study. They expect me to have everything figured out just because I'm a senior."

Cherry pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her folded arms.

"Sometimes, I wish I lived on the east side. Greasers never seem to have the same pressure put on them like we do. We're expected to be perfect all the time."

Ponyboy felt a jolt of anger. Cherry had never walked in a greaser's shoes. He took a sip of his beer, his face contorting from the bitterness.

"You don't know a thing about being a greaser," his voice came out rough. "We're always judged before anyone gets to know us. I work twice as hard as anyone else because of where I live, how I look, my brother's reputation. No one cares about us, we have to make them care. Do you know how many extracurriculars I need to have on my resume just to get a college to even glance at me? I need to get a ridiculously good score on my SAT's just to be considered."

Ponyboy felt tears start to well in his eyes, but he blinked them away ferociously.

"I'm not sayin' we have it harder than you, no one has it easier or harder. We just have it, and what we choose to do with it is what matters. I'm going to get into college, I'm going to get a degree, and I'm going to make my brothers proud of me. No matter how I get there."

Cherry stared at Ponyboy. The pitch blackness of the night blocked his facial expressions, but he sounded upset. Gradually, she inched closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder when she got close enough.

"You're right Ponyboy," a soft whisper. "I never thought of it like that, but you're right."

They stayed silent after that. Just watching the stars. At some point, Cherry found herself leaning back into Ponyboy's chest, his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him.

"The stars are breathtaking," Cherry whispered.

Ponyboy gazed into her eyes and grinned.

"I know something even more breathtaking."

Slowly, Ponyboy lowered his head until his lips brushed Cherry's. Suddenly Cherry jerked her head away and raised a shaking hand to her lips.

_**She said, "I know you are, but what am I?"**_

"Ponyboy," Cherry gasped. "You, you're a greaser! And I'm, well, I don't know what I am, but I know what people think I am. They think I'm a soc, and if they ever found out a soc and a greaser kissed, well it wouldn't be good."

She made to get up, but Ponyboy's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Cherry wait! Why does it matter what other people think? Can't we just be happy, together?"

A tear slid down Cherry's cheek, catching on her chin, then dropping to the ground.

"Oh Ponyboy, I wish everyone could be happy, but that's just not how things are right now. People, they're not like you and I, we think differently. I'm not too keen on starting more trouble. I don't want more people to die."

Cherry wrenched her wrist from Ponyboy's grasp.

"You just stay away from me Ponyboy Curtis, I don't think I can control myself around you."

With that, Sherri Valance disappeared into the foliage with Ponyboy staring after her.

"Tell me Cherry…" Ponyboy whispered.

_**Have you ever seen a sunset turn into a sunrise?**_


End file.
